herofandomcom-20200223-history
Ming
Ming is the Guardian of the Temple of the Rat. Physical Appearance When she is not Powered Up she appears to be a young Chinese-South Asian girl with black hair made into a fringe and red eyes. She wears a white karate gi with purple accents, a purple belt and white shorts. Even before empowering, she minimally resembles a Rat due to the fact that she has one tooth at the front of her mouth which projects over her lower lip and red eyes. Powered Up When Powered Up Ming's eyes and ears stretch back giving her the somewhat appearance of a Rat. Her hair grows into a long ponytail much like a rat tail, and she grows metal claws from her hands which can be used as an attack weapon. Her clothing changes to a brown karate gi (sleeves and pants tucked in) with pink accents and black boots. To empower, she must say "Empower The Rat". Personality Like other Temple Guardians, she is protective of her Temple, Shrine and Powerband and constantly attempts to defend these things from any attackers. She is easily insulted but very determined, like when she was fighting Ang, but knew he would inevitably win, but still continued to defend her powerband. Ming is also very fair with the rules, as after Ang had defeated her, she immediately gave up her powerband without hesitation. She also doesn't seem to like Ling because of their previous encounter in "Associating With Vermin"; even after Ling turns into the Golden Dragon, Ming still seems to dislike her. History It is noted by Master Chin that Ming was trained to be the Rat Guardian by her mother, the previous Rat Guardian. Abilities Shapeshifting Ming is easily able to turn into any living thing that she desires, but always with a distinct feature showing, an example of this is when she turned into Ang and her long ponytail and metal claws were still showing. When she shapeshifts for a long period, it drains her band and makes her grow weak. Metallic Claws When empowered, Ming gains long and sharp metallic claws. However, these are not embedded into her skin and seem to strap on, so these are more of an apparel change than a physical change. Rodent Physiology Being the Rat Guardian, Ming can use the abilities of Rodents and can probably do more than the abilities listed here. * Enhanced Senses- Ming is able to tell one rat from the other and located Ling by sniffing her out. * Rat Manipulation- Ming is able to control all rats in her Temple (and probably outside of it), she was also able to get the Rats to surround Ang without giving any verbal commands or gestures. * Rat Mimicry- All Temple Guardians, at some point in their life where they have to go through the 12-hour cycle in which they turn into their specified animal for their band to rejuvenate. When Ming's time comes, she will turn into a rat. Enhanced Condition All of Ming's physical superiorities are of a result of her having an Enhanced Condition with her powerband. * Enhanced Strength- All Temple guardians possess the ability of superior strength to humans and some even have superior strength to other temple guardians. * Enhanced Combat- All Temple Guardians possess superhuman levels of hand-to-hand fighting skills, with and without their powerband. Ming was seen as a challenge to Ang, therefore she is considered a high ranked guardian. * Enhanced Agility- Ming is able to perform several gymnastic, athletic and martial art implements with ease, even being able to fight Ang on a thin rope. Powerblast Projection Ming demonstrates that she can make powerblasts which she can project towards other people to knock back and harm them. Corrupt Detection Like all other Temple Guardians, Ming can detect if their is an evil entity in her presence. Relationships = Category:Article stubs Category:Pure Good Category:Kids Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Determinators Category:Magic Category:Magical Girls Category:Amazons Category:Honorable Category:Honest Category:Martial Artists Category:Wise Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Supporters Category:Animal Kindness Category:Genius Category:War Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:Brutes Category:Guardians Category:Female Category:Elementals